Chip Winston
Charles Haddingford "Chip" Winston III, is a main character in The Missing Series. Chip is best friends with Jonah Skidmore and he also has a crush on Jonah's younger sister Katherine. He later finds out that his true identity is really King Edward V of England, and his biological brother is Alex, who was really Prince Richard, Duke of York. ''Before The Missing The Missing Found '''Snjssn done jjnsjke SJSU thanks.'Jonah and Chip are playing basketball together when Jonah receives a mysterious letter saying that he is one of "the missing". Later that evening, a shocked Chip reveals to Jonah that he received the same letter. Chip recants how he confronted his father about the letter, and compared it to the adopted Jonah getting one. Chip's father reluctantly reveals to Chip that he was adopted, which fills him with rage towards his parents for not telling him. Still upset with his parents, Chip convinces Jonah to help him break into a safe at his house to find more answers about his past. The two break into Chip's father's safe and find the name and contact information of FBI agent James Reardon. Jonah later asks his own father about his adoption, and his dad mentions the same name. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip enlarge pictures of file folder contents at Chip's house, which Katherine obtained from Reardon's office after the former two visited him in his office with their parents. They find the contents organized into two lists, one titled Witnesses, and one titled Survivors, the latter of which includes Jonah's and Chip's names. Katherine and Chip call every name on the Witnesses list, however, they are rejected by everybody they call. The next morning before school, Chip impulsively decides to call Daniella McCarthy from the Survivors list, due to similarities between both being adopted from outside of Ohio. She hangs up on him almost immediately due to being creeped out by the personal questions he is asking her; which regard her family owning a house in Ohio (according to the Survivors list, they do), and also about her being adopted. Minutes later, a distraught Daniella calls him back to inform him that she is indeed moving to Ohio, and accuses Chip of pranking her. A few days later, Chip receives a letter from one of the witnesses he previously called, who tells him to meet at the Liston Public Library. At the library, they meet a former gate agent named Angela DuPre, who tells them she saw a plane carrying 36 babies appear out of thin air thirteen years ago. The FBI were unable to determine the origin of the plane so they decided to outright deny the event, forcing all the witnesses to do the same. Angela tells them she refused to do so and lost her job as a result. She also tells them she believes the event was caused by time travel, which Jonah and Chip reject. Their meeting is interrupted when a violent man attempts to attack them, however he is restrained by a janitor whom Jonah and Katherine recognize from the FBI office, who they nickname JB. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip escape through a window before seeing Angela disappear into thin air. Upon returning home, Chip discovers that Katherine's photographed file contents have been deleted from his computer. Shortly afterward, Jonah and Chip are invited to an adoption conference at Clarksville Valley High School. Katherine joins them at the conference, and discovers that all the names from the Survivors list were intentionally put into the same group. Katherine sneaks into the group by pretending to be Daniella McCarthy, who is absent from the conference. The group is led to a nearby cave and locked inside where the group's leaders, Gary Payne and Grant Hodge, reveal their intentions to kidnap them all and sell them in the future; including Katherine, even after she reveals she isn't Daniella McCarthy. However, JB and Angela arrive at the cave and argue with Gary and Hodge about what to do with the children, with JB wanting to send the children to their "rightful places" in history. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip decide to trust JB and Angela, and successfully overpower Gary and Hodge, ending with JB sending them to Time Prison. The kids are seemingly safe until JB betrays Jonah and abruptly sends Chip and Alex to the past. Jonah and Katherine grab onto Chip at the last second before he disappears and end up being transported with him, much against the desire of JB who is visibly worried over the threat of them ruining time. ''Sent Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Alex arrive in 1483 Medieval England where Prince Edward is soon going to be crowned King Edward V. The four learn from JB that Chip and Alex's true identities are the 12-year-old King Edward V and his 10-year-old brother, Richard, Duke of York. In the Tower they find two ghost-like boys. JB explains that they are tracers, which show how time would have gone on if time travelers had not messed with them. Like Chip, Alex is able to easily and quickly blend in with his tracer. However, Chip and Alex are almost thrown out of a window with their tracers by King Richard III's men. When they contact JB, Chip gets annoyed and almost breaks the Elucidator but they are able to discover an invisibility setting when it reprograms. They leave the palace and discover King Richard III is having his coronation to become King of England. Chip is angered and begins to yell that he is the true king. He and the rest of the group begin to convince King Richard III that King Edward V and Prince Richard, Duke of York are really dead and their "ghosts" are haunting him. However, they lose their invisibility and King Richard III along with a group of monks spot them. They quickly leave and go to a sanctuary with the Queen. She and the princesses are crying due to believing the boys are dead, but they are comforted when they reappear. While JB sends Jonah and Katherine to meet with him in a Time Hollow, Chip and Alex stay in the fifteenth century for two years leading up to a battle, where the two of them originally die. JB then sends Jonah and Katherine to the 1485 battle to rescue Chip and Alex. However, Jonah and Katherine struggle to separate Chip and Alex from their tracers, as the princes have almost completely forgotten about their twenty-first century lives due to spending two years in the fifteenth century. With Jonah and Katherine running out of time before Chip and Alex die, Katherine tells Chip that she would be his girlfriend if he asked and succeeds in breaking Chip out of his tracer. Chip gets Alex out but then Richard III comes to Edward V/Chip and tells him that he will give Edward V back the throne after the battle. The battle ensues, and Richard III is killed. Chip attempts to reclaim his crown, and fights against a soldier over it, until Jonah and Katherine successfully convince him that he will die in the battle if he continues to do so. Jonah and Katherine pull Chip and Alex out just before they get killed in original history and the four of them are returned to the Time Cave by time agent Hadley Correo, who was posing as a soldier on the field. In the epilogue, Chip and Alex are playing basketball on the Skidmore driveway with Jonah and Katherine, when JB arrives and asks Jonah and Katherine to travel through time again. Torn Chip appears in the epilogue of ''Torn, following Jonah and Katherine's time travel trip to the 1600s. It is shown here that his relationship with Katherine has progressed significantly in the one week elapsed since the epilogue of Sent, to the point that Jonah feels like a third wheel when he is with them. ''Caught Unlike Jonah and Katherine, Chip is not at school when time freezes, having been sent home with stomach flu. Jonah, Katherine, and Angela drive to his house to check on him, but the former two disappear to 1903 immediately. They later return, but then have to leave for school immediately as time is about to unfreeze. Sought Chip's voice is heard in ''Sought, during his two phone calls with Daniella McCarthy that he made during Found. Daniella recants the experience from her point of view. ''Risked Jonah, Katherine, and Chip, having just met Daniella McCarthy for the first time, are ambushed by Gavin Danes who sends the four of them and himself to July 17, 1918. After the five of them arrive in 1918, Jonah and Katherine are arrested while Gavin and Daniella are "returned" to the Ipatiev House. Chip successfully breaks Jonah and Katherine out of the cellar which they are locked inside of and the three of them find Gavin and Daniella inside the Ipatiev House. The three make their way into the Ipatiev house, where the Imperial family has been placed under house arrest. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip then watch as Gavin and Daniella live out the last day of their original lives as Alexei and Anastasia Romanov, respectively. Later that night, the Imperial family and their servants are led down to the cellar where they are to be executed. Inside the cellar, Jonah and Chip successfully delay the execution by destroying the single lightbulb in the cellar and by attacking General Yurovsky, respectively. At this moment, alexei's friend Leonid enters the cellar and having seen Gavin and Daniella restore their pasts enough to their liking, Gary and Hodge freeze time and enter 1918. The two of them unage the five children, along with Maria Romanova and Leonid, into babies and attempt to send them to the future where they could sell them, however Jonah successfully thwarts them and forces them to flee. Upon fleeing, they restore the ages of the seven children and unfreeze time. Jonah is shot when the gunfire resumes, but is rescued by JB, who also saves Katherine. With Daniella, Chip, and Gavin still trapped in 1918, Katherine seizes JB's Elucidator and returns to 1918 where she saves the three of them, along with Leonid and Maria. However, Gavin also gets shot while escaping and the four older Romanovs are killed in the cellar, having been unable to escape with Katherine. Rescued With Jonah and Gavin still recovering in the futuristic hospital, Katherine, Chip, and Daniella wait in a Time Hollow with Leonid and Maria and attempt to prepare them for life in the twenty-first century. Revealed Chip does not appear during the events of ''Revealed, but Jonah, JB, and Angela see an Elucidator projection of him disappearing in front of his mother. ''Redeemed After Jonah and Jordan meet for the first time, Chip visits the Skidmore house and flirts with Katherine, further confusing Jordan. Due to growing up in a different dimension from Jonah and Chip, Jordan had never met either of them until that moment. Later, Chip accompanies JB, Angela, and the Skidmores as they travel to the future and defeat Curtis Rathbone in his office at Interchronological Rescue headquarters. Description Chip has short blonde hair, but when he is King Edward, he has long flowing blonde curls. Chip is sometimes calm, brave, and can sometimes be a little sensitive. His parents are extremely mean and have been seen to argue with each other. Relationships Jonah Skidmore Chip and Jonah are best friends. They have a lot of adventures together and it is obvious Jonah is good friends with Chip. This is shown when he agrees to help Chip find his identity and when he is willing to rescue Chip on the battlefield. Katherine Skidmore Chip develops a crush on Katherine in ''Found as they work together and begin to bond. Later, in Sent he asks Katherine if she wants to be his queen. It is shown that Chip seriously cares about Katherine when she is the only person that can get Chip away from his tracer. They then begin to date at the end of Sent. In the epilogue of Torn, Jonah asks if Chip and Katherine want to play soccer, and Katherine says no, answering for both herself and Chip, making Jonah feel like a third wheel. In Caught, Chip has the stomach flu, and when Katherine approaches him, he tells her to stay back so she won't get sick. In Risked, he acts worried about her when she hurts her arm, and then ends up staring into her eyes when they say the same thing at the same time. At the beginning of Redeemed, he flirts with her in front of Jordan, making Jordan uncomfortable. Trivia * He and Alex were the first missing children to go back to their original time periods. Category:Main Character